Reasons Of Vengence
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: When one choice can determine a friendship. It can destroy it, mend it or even kill it. What happens when a Heart to Heart talk turns into something more evolved. Hero/Jessica


**Reasons Of Vengeance **

**I don't own Dragon Quest **

**I found this coupling interesting throughout out the game. I do like Hero and the Princess Medea but I also like Hero and Jessica. After the scene when you are given a choice whether to kill her or not I wondered what would have happened if Yes went a different way. **

In a certain earth one unlike our own where the rules of Medieval still existed. Where monsters lurked in every place even in your own home. A Place where the rules of magic and swords would be the modern day gun.

But we turn our attention to a different story. One of six travellers journeying through different parts of the world. Each with a loss, a tragedy and a reason to keep going and find a way to free victims of a terrible curse from a mad man and an item of magic that should have been drowned a life time ago.

On a certain path where the road was stomped into the ground so those who walked through it would know which direction they were going and knowing that they may come to an inn or a village at one point.

One was a girl with orange hair which had two pony tails done up and was wearing a blue shirt with a red dress underneath her.

Another was a bulgy man with a scar on his face with a bare chest and was wearing a green helmet with spikes and grey trousers with a brown jacket.

The other male traveller had silver hair with his own ponytail at the back and was wearing a red suit with a red cape and silver shoes.

While the last remaining travellers where a white horse with special braided hair carrying a carriage with a green troll like frog being wearing an orange robe's was on it.

The person helping the horse was a man who was wearing a blue vest an orange jacket with white trousers and brown boots with lastly a red bandana on his head.

The group was slowly walking through the path to their next destination so they could find the dog known as Sir Leopold. He was the dog of the sorcerer Dominico that had turned into some type of monster due to the powers and effects of an evil sceptre.

Those who had taken hold of the sceptre had been taken host to an evil being known as Rapthorne.

As the travellers where walking through the empty road looking at the scenery in front of them. A tension was running through each of them. The type of tension that should be left alone and forgotten for the better. But sadly that isn't the case in fact there hasn't been a time when it wasn't the case.

Jessica the Mage of the group was looking at the young man who was walking Medea the cursed princess through the road in her current condition.

Jessica was trying her best to avoid him. Ever since the incident with David and the sceptre.

It still haunted her knowing that she had become an evil she was trying to get revenger at. But in the short time she was possessed by the same evil that controlled the Jester that killed her brother and now the dog.

David's death may have been at the hands of Rapthorne and sir Leopold but she was the one that decided to play Goddess with it and almost killed her friends Yangus, Angelo and him.

That caused her shiver in her spine as she looked down. From all the events that coursed through that day. There was one moment which brought a negative feeling through her.

When Dominco found out she was linked to the group he gave the silent member an option to kill her. One word came out of him. One word he thought he wouldn't say in that point of time or in the moment.

Yes

Yes, Yes and Yes. The word was echoing through her mind. From everything they had been though since the tower and to the where they were now. One of the people she trusted actually was willing to take her life at that moment. But why? Did Dominco offer him some kind of reward? Did he want the Sceptre? What possible reason could have pushed him to raise a weapon to her?

King Trode came quickly to stop him. Even he was shocked at what he was about to do. Yangus and Angelo had their own emotions. For Yangus it was shock and confusion. For Angelo it was Protests and pleading.

Now they were here going to the north to search for Leopold. They had come halfway and where almost to the cave.

Yangus looked at Jessica and the Young Man. He felt the awkwardness between them. He didn't like it. He might have understood what happened to make the Guv go and kill Jessica if he talked to him about it.

He wished the Guv would talk to someone. Yangus was getting worried. What would happen when the group came face to face with sir Leopold? Will they be fighting him or fighting each other? Guv and Jess needed to get this though with otherwise someone was going to get hurt from their own actions.

Angelo continued to walk along with the others but still with a not satisfied mind. Two of his friends that he had been traveling with where at odds with each other. A part of him was angry at his silent friend for considering to take Jessica's life. But another part of him was considering a different alternative position.

If they didn't beat Jessica and she had kept the sceptre in her hands would the group have gone after her instead of Sir Leopold?

Angelo sighed a conflict between friends is something that should be left alone or helped if possible. In any case it wasn't going to be easy.

As the party continued their journey King Trode stopped the group "Well it seems that we may need a break now."

He looked slowly towards his silent servant "Do you think you could be a good lad and find some water for me and Medea?" The king asked hoping for some water to give to his cursed daughter.

The young man nodded and walked slowly to the stream.

It took him a couple of minutes but soon found a water hole. He slowly got out an orange sack and put it into the water.

Once the young man had finished and had all the water inside he got up and was slowly making his way back to the group.

"We need to talk"

The Young man stopped. He looked to his left and saw Jessica standing a few steps from him.

"Jessica you startled me." Was the Young Man's reply. But the way he spoke made it sound as if he was trying to avoid her.

"I need to talk to you. We haven't talked since the sceptre." As Jessica said sceptre her eyes went down in sadness remembering what she did with the horrid item.

The Young Man sighed "There isn't anything to talk about Jessica. You were being controlled by Rapthorne. It wasn't you who did those things."

"Then why did you try and kill me when he wasn't in control!" Jessica shouted at him. Tears where slowly forming in her eyes "I understand why Dominico wanted me dead but you. You who let me come with you in the first place wanted to take my life? Why how could you?"

Jessica didn't want to become over emotional like that but this question had been on her mind for so long. It was slowly killing her not knowing even giving her nightmares.

The Young man's face became determined "Because you lied to us."

This caught Jessica off hand "What do you mean I lied to you."

"When you came with us you said you wanted to avenge your brother's death. I was okay with that Dhaulmagules hurt all of us in some way. But when we killed him you took the Sceptre from all of us you took it first why?" The Young man asked but was still in an angry faze.

Jessica was confused "What are you trying to ask me?"

The Young man decided to get it out in the open "Did you come with us to avenge your brother or to get the sceptre? I need to know because so far you're not giving me any idea to why you grabbed it."

Jessica got annoyed "How can you ask me that. The Sceptre is the whole reason why my brother is dead. You think I was using his death as an excuse to get it? How could you even think that?"

"Because when I was fighting you I felt your powers. They grew became more powerful and more dangerous. When I was given the choice to kill you was because I was scared that I would have to fight you again. Ever since I met you I felt that I needed to help you and slowly I wanted to protect you more and more. When I drew my sword at you it felt as if you were drawing the sword to me. Because that's what you did Jessica you killed me also."

Jessica became silent after the young man gave out his speech. Did she really make him feel like that? He cared for all of them King Trode by staying by his side, Yangus by saving his life, Angelo by trying to save the Abbot before his demise and the Princess by taking her to the spring.

They had become a family of some sorts and when family have to fight each other it brought out the emotions you wish weren't there.

Jessica slowly walked to the Young man. Her eyes had tears coming out of them. She slowly put her hands on his face and touched his cheeks.

Soon tears where coming out of his eyes as he put his hands around her back.

Jessica slowly looked at him "I'm so sorry I had to put you in that position."

"I'm sorry I tried to take your life Jess." The Young man.

Soon the two people came together and had their faces make lip contact which soon evolved into a kiss one which neither the Young Man nor Jessica where going to let go of but would continue till one would let the other go.

Something that would never happen.

THE END


End file.
